1. Technical Field
The present invention generally pertains to motor vehicles. More particular, the present invention pertains to a removable console for a motor vehicle.
2. Discussion
The comfort and convenience of passenger vehicles has been a continuous goal of automakers. Significant features available in vehicles distinguish them from those produced by other automakers, making them more attractive for purchase by the general public. In adding such features, automakers must ensure that the overall level of product safety is maintained.
One concern for vehicle owners is the storage space available within a vehicle. To achieve added storage space, automakers have developed various consoles and other devices and methods for storage of items. However, consoles and other storage devices traditionally remain fixed to one location of a vehicle. This could limit potential interior configurations and offer the vehicle as an easier target for thieves.
By way of a non-limiting example, minivans typically have a second row of seats for additional occupants. Not only would storage space be required between the driver and the front seat passenger but also between two additional passengers in the second row of seats. As is well known, minivans are not only used as passenger vehicles but also as cargo vehicles. The rear row of seats are typically removable in order to provide space for larger cargo items. If a traditional console were to be introduced between the rear passenger seats, use of the vehicle for large cargo items would be limited, as the console is not removable. By introducing a removable console, this problem could be overcome.
By way of a second, non-limiting example, vehicle security is a concern for all vehicle owners. Particularly, vehicles with soft, convertible style tops are more susceptible to break-in, as the top can be easily torn open. Traditional storage consoles which are fixed in place, even though locked, are easily broken open once a thief has entered the vehicle. If a removable console were to be introduced, vehicle owners could take the complete console and its contents with them or temporarily locate the console in the vehicle trunk, effectively removing its access from potential thieves.
In light of the above examples and in an effort to increase comfort and convenience for vehicle occupants, it would therefore be desirable to have a storage console which is not only removable from but also re-locatable within a vehicle.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide a removable console for a motor vehicle.
In one exemplary form, the present invention provides a removable console assembly for a motor vehicle having a floor. The removable console assembly includes an upwardly extending main body portion defining an inner cavity. The main body portion has an open upper side. The removable console assembly further includes first and second panels providing access to the inner cavity. The first panel is pivotally attached to the main body portion adjacent a forward upper edge of the main body portion The second panel is pivotally attached to the main body portion adjacent a rear upper edge of the main body portion. A single locking mechanism is carried by the main body for selective locking of both of the first and second panels to the main body portion to prevent access to the inner cavity. A mounting assembly is attached to the floor releasably receiving the main body portion. A latching arrangement includes a latch extending from a bottom surface of the main body portion and a handle for manually operating the latch. The handle is disposed within the inner cavity. An electrical connector is provided including a first portion and a second portion. The first portion is carried by the mounting assembly and electrically interconnected to a battery of the motor vehicle. The second portion releasably and electrically engages the first portion. The first portion extends from the bottom side of the main body portion. A 12 volt outlet is disposed within the inner cavity and electrically connected to the first portion. A lamp is disposed within the inner cavity and electrically connected to the first portion.
Additional benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which this invention relates from a reading of the subsequent description of the preferred embodiment and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.